


Calm Down in my Arms

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [94]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry!Mickey, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, but only mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> I SERIOUSLY NEED YOUR GORGEOUS BUTT TO WRITE SOMETHING WHERE MICKEY'S REALLY ANGRY AND THE ONLY THING HE CAN DO TO CALM DOWN IS BURY HIS FACE IN IAN'S CHEST please and thank you ^_^</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Down in my Arms

"Mickey what the _fuck_?!” Mandy said as she stepped back from the door.

Mickey had thrown it open and come barelling through, his face twisted in a snarl. One side of his face was swollen, his eye, his lip, and there was a big purple bruise forming just above his cheekbone.

"Iggy here?" he asked, his chest heaving.

"I am not going to stand here and watch you kill him, whatever he did," Mandy said, folding her arms.

"Ain’t about him, _Iggy_!” he yelled.

Iggy came walking down the hallway wondering what all the yelling was about. “Yo, why the fuck’re you yellin’?”

Mandy took her phone out of her pocket and sent a message to Ian.

_**To Ian:** you better still be on your way, Mickey’s pissed_

**_From Ian:_ ** _about what this time??_

_**To Ian:** fuck knows, hurry up  
_

_**From Ian:** right around the corner  
_

"I’m yellin’ because our _fuckin’_ father had some assholes jump me on the way back from the rub n’ tug,” he snarled. “You go visit the fucker in prison?” 

He backed Iggy up to the wall and he put his hands up by his sides to try and get him to calm down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Mickey! _Fuck_! Yeah I visit him sometimes, fix his fuckin’ commissary, but I didn’t know he was gonna do this!” he said as Mickey’s nostrils flared and his breath came out in angry grunts.

"Well you tell him next time that if he ever fuckin’ gets out the joint again, if he comes anywhere near me, or Ian, he’s gonna need to watch the fuck out."

As he spoke Ian walked through the door and into the room, staring at the two of them and Mandy grabbed his arm.

"Apparently dad set some guys on him, busted up his face a little," she said and Ian shook his head, striding over to him.

"Mickey… Mick!" he said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mickey spun around, still completely seething. “What?” he spat.

"Mick, just calm down," he said, putting one hand on the side of his face, the side that wasn’t badly hurt.

Mickey stared up at him as if about to spit some vicious words his way but Ian watched his shoulders drop and his face turn to one of sadness. He gave in, seeming to crumple into his chest and nuzzling against him.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders, cupping his head in his hand and closing his eyes. Mickey listened to his heart beating and sighed, his hands resting on Ian’s back as he tried to calm down.

Iggy gave them a look and then turned to Mandy who just gave him a smile and sighed, they both knew how much Terry affected Mickey’s mood. Only now, instead of pushing him further inside his shell, he brought out his anger and sent him straight into Ian’s arms.

It was the only place of comfort he had ever known.

"Don’t be angry Mick…" Ian whispered and Mickey just held him tighter, flinching a little because he hadn’t realised how sore his ribs were.

Ian pulled back, slipping his hand down into Mickey’s and leading him to the table.

"I’ll get you some ice for your head, okay?" Ian said softly as Mickey sat down slowly.

Mandy was already getting some out for Ian to wrap up. As Ian leant in to kiss his head Mickey grabbed his wrist and looked up, pulling him down a little to press their lips together and then resting his tired head against Ian’s.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Don’t be, I’d be angry too. You know, if you didn’t use up all the rage yourself, someone had to keep a level head," Ian grinned and Mickey sighed a little as he let Ian go and take the ice off Mandy.

"I’m the one you slammed into a wall, how bout a little sorry my way," Iggy said, taking a beer from the fridge.

Mickey rolled his eyes and pressed his fingers to his tender face. “Sorry Ig,” he said.

Iggy shrugged, “All good, dad’s a dick, I get it.”

Ian came back and pressed the ice to his face, sitting in the chair beside him.

"I can do it, I ain’t a total invalid," he grumbled but Ian just pulled it out of his reach.

"Shut up and let me do this?" Ian smiled and Mickey gave in, so long as Ian’s free hand was tangled in one of his own, and there was rarely a time when it wasn’t.


End file.
